Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to lighting systems. The embodiments herein are particularly related to Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting systems provided with LED strip tapes. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a speed tape assembly for LED strip tapes in light box. The embodiments herein are especially related to a speed tape assembly for assembly for providing better mechanical and electrical connections between multiple LED strip tapes.
Description of the Related Art
Over the past few decades, modular Light emitting diode (LED) lights have been used widely for multiple applications. LED lights have become more and more popular due to multiple characteristics such as size, appearance, long life, low current requirements etc. LED light is used for both decorative purposes and utility purposes. LED lights are used for lighting various utilities such as book shelves, office hutches, under cabinets, car interiors, kitchen lightening, and any other venues.
Typically, an LED strip tape comprises a plurality of LED lights attached on a front side of a flexible strip along a length of adhesive strip of strip or along the back side of the flexible strip. The LED strip tapes are installed by soldering one end of an LED strip tape to power supply. However, soldering of each LED strip tape to the  becomes a tedious task during an installation of a plurality of LED strip tapes. Further, the soldering of the narrow copper pads on the LED strip tapes generally requires experienced or trained personnel.
Recently, several LED connectors are developed to eliminate a need for soldering the LED strip tapes to power supply. There are several types of LED connectors. The types of LED connectors include a locking style connector, snap connectors etc. The LED connector comprises wider internal contacts and a locking mechanism for ensuring reliable connection with the copper pad contacts on the LED strip tapes. However, in most cases, strong connections are unable to be established using soldering technique. Further, soldering techniques used in LED strips tapes have few drawbacks. The soldered contacts on the narrow copper pads on the LED strip tape is tend to break during due to rough handling. Further, the soldering of LED tapes for illuminating a large area is a tedious and time consuming task.
Hence, there is a need for an assembly for providing an effective mechanical and electrical connections for a plurality of LED strip tapes. There is further a need for a mechanism to reduce the efforts involved in soldering the electrical contacts for a plurality of LED strip tapes used for lighting a large area. Still, there is a need for a mechanism for providing power supply connection to a plurality of LED strip tape. Yet there is a need for a speed tape assembly for installing and connecting a plurality of LED strip tapes in a light box.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.